


Suddenly Becomes Light

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Cloud Watching, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Moving On, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Season/Series 03, Recovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “If only things had been different.” Post-Reincarnation Arc.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover & Secre Swallowtail
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Suddenly Becomes Light

Secre watched the shimmering waters of the vast lake in front of her; it had been centuries since she had seen it in her true human form. She watched it from afar when she was in her bird form, when she was Nero, when she could fly to the heavens if she wanted to.

But still, it wasn’t the same as sitting upon solid ground, seeing her arms and hands where her wings once were.

“It really has been too long, since we could sit like this,” she said aloud to Lemiel, who patiently sat next to her. They had been sitting by the lake in a pleasant silence until she spoke.

“That’s very true,” Lemiel remarked. The two of them both had shed their shoes, after far too long, and to feel air on their skin was divine. The cool water lapped at their bare feet as they sat on the lake’s edge.

“If only things had been different,” Secre replied. The wind blew past her face, and she closed her eyes. “Then, the Clover Kingdom would have had a brighter future.”

“I believe there still can be one.” Lemiel turned to her, and placed his hand on Secre’s, earning him a subdued look of surprise, that soon formed into a small smile.

“No, I’m positive there will be one.”

Secre nodded. They then both settled back into the comfortable silence, and that was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was my first time writing for Black Clover, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.in


End file.
